


vanilla planifolia

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cat!AU, Cat!Mari, F/F, somewhat not okay.png
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes it's just a nightmare, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla planifolia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's thanks to kitcat!Mari shenanigans over twitter. Anyway, the original idea is not mine, it's satsunyan's, I'm just a mere passerby =)) also I don't own LL!

She blinks, thinking whatever ... _better stuff_  than what is exactly happening in front of her. She wishes, strongly, the moment she closes her eyes, counts to five, and this horrendous? unimaginable? sceneries will fade to nothingness.

One.

Two.

Thr--

"Dia~"

She is sure she hears a 'meow' following the call on her name.

It is a brand new morning when she wanted to check up some Student Council's paperwork and writing up new checklists for this month, and she opened her workspace to see a certain blonde chairwoman standing on her fours atop of her table with a visible pointy blonde ears and similar-colored long tail.

Is this a dream?

Dia tries to pinch her cheek. _Ow, it hurts._

"Dia! Stop ignoring me! I have been waiting for you, you know?"

Another purring voice follows, Dia heaves a tired sigh.

"M-Mari-san, can I request you to get off my desk?"

Ohara Mari becomes a cat girl. Ohara Mari becomes a cat girl. Ohara Mari becomes a cat girl.--Dia, get a hold of yourself, she slaps her own cheek lightly.

"Don't wanna!" she fakes a pout along with a convincing huff, Dia is about to surrender of off the living world. "Not if you will become mine!"

The black-haired student council president needs to calm herself down, or maybe a decent helping of relaxing hot green tea, but if someone about to discover the chairwoman of Uranohoshi High School becoming ... /this/ weird object, everyone would love to resign from school.

Dia closes the door shut and approaches her desk, where Mari still there, somewhat licking to her ... hands? paws?--anyway, how she licks at her own finger is somehow ... erotic to a sense.

She can feel her own blood boils.

"... So, Dia will become mine?"

Dia is about to answer with a hard scowl and scold this unidentified cat but she is defeated as Mari jumps to her, frolicking happily and making her do a free fall to the dear floor with a loud thud.

"Nya~n~"

Dia sees the two cat ears flick; Mari is now on the top of her, her weight holds Dia down--a lick on the lips before Mari starts to bend down and sniff at her.

"Dia smells as _good_  as always,"

The blonde chairwoman buries herself deep to the depths of Dia's neck. The student council president is surely want to resist, her brain purely flares, alarmed to the point where she wants to kick this cat-girl away from harassing her, however, her strengths and rational calculations ebbs away when warm breaths connect to her left ear.

She highly hopes no one would step in the room ... for now, and a few moments later...


End file.
